What It Takes
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: Just what it takes to risk your friendship and your love just for the one you love? WARNING: Character death. Please read and review.


_**What it Takes**_

* * *

_Just what it takes to risk your friendship and your love just for the one you love?_

_

* * *

_

Momo and Toushiro were childhood friends… They were always together anywhere..anytime… They were inseparable… Both their parents were best friends too…

"Hey, Bedwetter Momo! Just how long are you going to stay up there?" yelled by the angry Toushiro who were standing on the stairs going to Momo's room.

"I'm coming!" with that said Momo went out of her room and came down running downstairs, meeting the angry Toushiro.

"Did you forget it's our first day of school? What took you so long?" Toushiro asked angrily.

"Come on, since its first day of school, I need to be well prepared!" Momo said in a cheery voice.

"Huh? As I can see, nothing changed on your appearance… You still looked like a K-I-D… "Toushiro teased as he emphasized the word 'kid'.

"Shiro-chan! That's mean to say! Look who's talking!" Momo pouted as she playfully hit his arm.

"Hey kids! You're going to be late!" Momo's mother yelled from the dining area.

"Mom! We're not kids!" Momo pouted. Momo's mother smiled and walked over her.

"Yeah, I know… Come on, dear, you'll going to be late at your first day of school." Momo's mother said.

"Oh yeah! Bye, Mom! See you later! Come on, Shiro-chan!" Momo said as she grabbed Toushiro's hand and grabbed him going outside of the house.

"Hey! Don't pull so hard!" Toushiro yelled.

* * *

Everything was normal between them as bestfriends…except for one thing… They were both in love with each other… No one of them said a thing or made a move… They're afraid that their close friendship will lost. They just enjoy and cherish the moments that they were always together. Until one day…

"Hey, Momo-chan, have you heard it already? About Toushiro-kun?" Orihime said as she and Momo put up their things on their own bags.

"EH? What? I don't know what you're saying, Inoue-san..." Momo looked at her quizzically.

"Eh? You're his bestfriend. How come you didn't know..? There are humors here in the campus that Toushiro-kun join Aizen's group.." Orihime said. Upon hearing this, Momo's eye widened froze for a moment. _"S-Shiro-chan…joined that..group….?"_

"I…I have to go now, Inoue-san…" with that said Momo left the classroom. _"Why..? Why did he joined on that group? He's fully aware that group does things that are bad.. so..why, Shiro-chan?" _She stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar person.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo run to him as she called his nickname. He stopped from walking and turned around.

"Hey, Shiro-chan…I..I have to ask you something… Why? Why did you joined in Aizen's group?" Momo asked.

"Nothing. I just want to." Toushiro replied as he averted his gaze to somewhere.

"Did you know that it was dangerous?" Momo said worryingly.

"I know what I'm doing. Besides it's none of your business." Toushiro replied coldly as he walks away. Momo just stared at his retreating back with teary eyes.

* * *

After that day, Momo didn't see him around in the school. He never even send her a text message. She was now worried about him.

"_Just…what happened to him..? Even though I frequently went to his house, I can't see him there.. He's always went somewhere… I miss him already.. I miss my Shiro-chan…I…I miss..the one I love…" _Momo buried her face and sobbed as she was sitting on the corner of her bed.

Weeks had passed, she barely saw him in school. But one day, she confronted him.. But it's like he's avoiding her..

"What was happening to you, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked worryingly.

"Nothing's happening to me." Toushiro replied.

"No. There's something that you're not telling me…" She replied.

"There's nothing I need to tell you." Toushiro said.

"No, it's not 'nothing'! Why are you always absent in class? Why are you not answering my messages and calls? Why are you avoiding me..?" Momo's tears were now threatening to fall. He suddenly turned around and walked away. She followed him and grabbed his arm.

"Shiro-chan, what's really happening to you?" Momo almost yelled. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She was now crying. Toushiro turned around and faced her.

"Will you please stay away from me? Don't interfere with my life. It's none of your business. What are you to my life anyway?" He said very coldly. Momo stood there with a shocked looked. _"I..I can't speak… I felt my whole body went numb upon hearing those words…Yeah…he's right…What am I to his life…? I…I'm just..a mere bestfriend… And..it's nothing more…it's just bestfriends…" _ Momo thought. Toushiro left. Once he was out of sight, Momo falls on her knees and cried.

* * *

After that incident, she never saw him again. She never even send him messages nor went to their house. After 3 weeks, Momo received a message. Toushiro was in the hospital and he was in critical condition. She immediately rushed over the hospital upon receiving the message. But when she got there, Toushiro was already gone. He died because of internal hemorrhage on his brain. The doctor concluded that he might be hit on his head that caused the hemorrhage.

"N-No….." Momo muttered as her widened eyes were fixed on Toushiro's body. _"This can't be… No…It's not true… It's just a dream…. I…I felt my heart shattered into pieces… I can't breathe… My heart hurts so much…. I can't take it… I felt my heart died also… I felt..I want to die too.. I love Toushiro very much… But..it's too late now.. He's gone… I..I can't even able to say my true feelings for him…" _Momo falls on her knees and cried. Toushiro's mother approached Momo suddenly and hugged her.

"That so-called Aizen's group did this… They were caught in the act beating Toushiro… They're now sent on the other town and got imprisoned there…" Toushiro's mother said between her sobs. "I have something to give you… Read this, Momo, my dear….." She handed Toushiro's cellphone to Momo. Momo gets the cellphone with shaking hands.. She just stared to it for a moment and press a certain button. There's a message.. It reads:

_"__Hey Aizen, don't lay a finger to my bestfriend, Momo… I've done what you want… I joined your group even though it's against my will and avoided her.. Just don't hurt Momo… She's very important to me...and I love her so much…"_

_The End..._

* * *

_Please Review._

_Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

_Yoshi~! Another oneshot... Wahh, I'm sorry..please don't hate me for making Toushiro dead. T^T *cries*  
_

_Toushiro's my most favorite character same with Momo.. But I just tried to write a very tragic and dramatic one...  
_

_Hope you'll like it even though I make Toushiro dead... T^T  
_

_

* * *

_

_Anyways, before this January ends, I'll be updating my first fanfic, "Toushiro, the Toddler". So stay tuned! Arigatou gozaimasu!_

~_m0m0-hImE_


End file.
